


stir

by Pterodactyl



Series: a lost boy 'verse [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, a lost boy 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pterodactyl/pseuds/Pterodactyl
Summary: kurt loses joy and blaine in the grocery store.





	stir

Another fic from klaine advent 2017! find it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12888054/chapters/29916657)!


End file.
